Cross Reference to Related Applications
Reference is made to, U.S. patent application Ser. No 724,061, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Scanning a Receiving Medium," filed on even date herewith in the names of Baek, Mackin, Firth, and Woo, and to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 724,060, entitled "Method and Apparatus for Scanning a Receiving Medium," filed on even date herewith in the name of Mackin et al. These applications are assigned to the assignee of the present application.